


Dying Breath

by Ramenlover



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, His cannon death really fucking irks me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramenlover/pseuds/Ramenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I would have written Sebastian's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Breath

Sebastian lay few feet away from her on his back. There was a great blackened hole across the front of his chest. With a gurgling groan, he turned to look toward her, his face taut and white with pain, and her heart skipped a beat  
His eyes were green, wide and terrified like a child’s. Red human blood dribbled from his lips as he mouthed wordlessly at her.  
The strength in her legs gave out. She collapsed to the dais on her knees. Harsh breath rasped through his ruined throat, growing slower with each second.  
“Cl…” he whispered and began to cough, hacking up more of that horribly red blood. “Cla… ry…?”  
“I’m here,” she said, reaching for his lifeless hand. “I’m here.” But his bright, colourful eyes couldn’t see her.  
“Fa…ther?” His chest struggled and heaved for one last second of life. “Mo… M… ther…” The last word caught in his throat, unable to follow his last breath as it fell past his lips. His chest stilled.  
He was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> His death in the book made me rather irked me so, after much bitter muttering about it, I have finally written what I would have done in Cassie's place.  
> This is not a jab against Cassie Clare, I love her writing. I just... have some issues.
> 
> How would Clary and her friends escape without the convenient heel-face-turn-death-that-took-too-long?  
> I honestly don't know or care. They'd probably have done something fancy.


End file.
